


To Love an Ancient

by LinkIsHorny



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Machinefucking, Monsterfucking, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkIsHorny/pseuds/LinkIsHorny
Summary: Loone was no longer satisfied by the dead guardian she had spent hours obsessing over and violating. She needed to see a live one in action. Luckily the traveler who brought her the pictures also knew of a Guardian Stalker nearby.And it's even better than Loone imagined.
Relationships: Loone (Legend of Zelda)/Guardian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	To Love an Ancient

Loone’s feet crunched against the sand as she walked. The air was warm and still and sweat was running down her back. She brushed a few stray hairs out of her face.

According to a traveler she’d met, there was a Guardian Stalker roaming somewhere around here. Just the thought of being able to see it made her heart race. She had already grown bored with the dead one back at her camp. She had picked it apart, memorizing the feeling of the different parts in her hands and the taste of it when she pressed her lips against its surface. But it just sat there, unresponsive and dead. It wasn’t enough. She needed to see one in action.

She was still fantasizing about what it would look like, walking around with its great eye glowing, when she rounded the corner and froze.

There it was.

It was _beautiful_.

It was scuttling along the shore, its eye pointed away from Loone. Its long, slender legs moved smoothly, and its head swiveled around, watching its surroundings. Loone took a shaky step forwards, then another, then she was walking towards it.

It turned, and its eye stopped on her. Its glow changed from blue to red and a targeting laser, just like the traveler had described, fixated itself on Loone’s chest.

Her breath quickened as the Guardian approached her. When she was mere feet from it she collapsed on her knees. She reached out and ran her hands along its leg.

“Oh…” she whispered. “So beautiful…”

She looked up at the Guardian and saw that it had frozen, staring at her. Its eye had changed from red to purple, and the targeting laser was gone.

“Oh, you’re even more magnificent than I imagined,” she said. She stood and slowly reached for its eye. It still didn’t move, seeming to just be watching her. She gently stroked its surface. It was smooth to the touch, made of the same unidentifiable material as the dead one. But this one was alive, and she could feel the thrum of its power as she pressed her hands against it. It sent shivers down her spine.

“Such a lovely colour.” She stared into its eye, mesmerized. “I’ll call you Violet.”

Violet stared at her for a moment. She traced her fingers along the designs on its surface. Her hands were shaking. She could hardly believe she was really touching a living Guardian. The feeling of it against her skin was…Goddess, it made her wet. She pressed into it, closing her eyes, and pressed her lips to it, moaning softly.

Then she suddenly found herself lifted into the air by one of Violet’s legs. More of its claws grabbed her, seeming to examine her. She gasped and squirmed as they poked and prodded her.

“Oh…Violet…”

Its tracking laser returned, but it had faded to pink. It traveled over her body, sending shivers down her spine. It stopped between her legs and darkened just a bit in colour.

One of its claws reached over and pressed between her legs. She twisted and moaned.

Violet froze and stared at her, then pressed down again.

“Ah! Ah!” She trembled. “More!”

Violet began to poke and prod that area. She shivered and gasped at every touch.

“Oh…here, you—ah! Violet! T-take my clothes off. Please! It will be easier.”

Violet didn’t seem to understand her, so she grabbed her pants and pulled them down.

“Like this, see?”

Violet whirred and its claws began to quickly pull her clothes off, ripping some of the cloth when it couldn’t figure out how to pull it off. Its claws grabbed her legs and spread them wide as it stuck another claw inside her. She moaned and arched her back.

“Ah! Violet! Oh, Violet! More! Ungh! Ah! More! M—ah!”

She rocked in its grip, crying out as it reached deeper and deeper inside her. Its claws gripped her tightly as she rocked and moaned, pinching her skin. It brought another claw up to grope her breast, squeezing it harshly. She cried out, tipping her head back and squeezing her eyes shut. Goddess, it felt so good!

Her breaths became faster as Violet’s thrusts went deeper and deeper.

“Ah! Ungh! Y-yes! Oh! More! Ah! Ah! Violet!”

She screamed its name as she climaxed, and fell into moans and gasps as she came. It pulled her closer, studying her curiously. She moaned as it parted her legs to stare at the area it had so wonderfully violated.

“Hah…ah…oh…”

She could barely manage to gasp out the sounds she made. She stared up at the beautiful creature and shivered.

“You are so beautiful,” she whispered.

Violet gently placed her on the ground, then braced its legs on the sand and lifted the front of its body, exposing its underside. Loone gasped excitedly and crawled underneath it. There was a large hole that penetrated its center, but she couldn’t get a good look at it due to the bright blue light emitting from it.

“I…it’s too bright, Violet. I can’t see.”

She wasn’t sure if it could even understand her, but sure enough the light dimmed as it shifted its parts around to cover the source of the light. Grinning, she braced her hands on the edge of the hole and leaned in.

She gasped, her eyes widening. She could see all of Violet’s inner workings whirring and turning and clicking together. Screws, gears, and so much more! It made her wet just to look at them all moving about.

She traced her fingers along the machinery, moaning softly. It felt so good in her hands. Infinitely better than the dead one’s parts that just sat there. Violet shivered as her hands groped its parts.

“Ah. Violet. Mm.” Loone leaned further in, pressing her crotch into the edge of the hole. “Oh, you feel so good!”

Violet trembled under her grip and she felt a rush of ecstasy. She wrapped her lips around a screw and began to suck on it.

“Mm. Ngh. Ah.”

Violet trembled even more, and she rocked her hips against it.

“Oh. You’re so good. So, so good,” she murmured in between licks and sucking. She ran her hands up along the machinery next to her. Violet whined and tilted back further.

She reached further in, tracing every nook and cranny, until she came to the parts blocking the glowing object. Squinting, she could see that it was a giant ancient core. She moaned at the sight of it, unable to control herself.

“Oh, Violet,” she whispered.

She reached out for it, and Violet gladly parted the machinery so that she could reach it. Her hands found the core and Violet trembled more violently than ever at her touch. She thrust her hands out and groped it tightly.

“Ah!”

Violet bucked violently, whining loudly. Loone moaned and groped the core in her hands.

“Ah! Violet! Oh!”

She moaned as it continued to buck and whine. Her whole body shook every time it did.

“Violet! Ah! Oh, you’re so good! Oh!”

She loved the feeling of the core in her hands. It felt so intimate, so sacred. She groped it harder and cried out as Violet bucked wildly.

She could feel it climax, bucking and whining louder and louder. The core glowed brighter and brighter and she had to scrunch her eyes shut as she continued to grope it.

“Ah. Ungh. Yes! Yes! Violet! Violet!”

It came in a rush of light and sound and tremors that left Loone gasping and shaking. She lost her grip on the core and tumbled out of Violet. She landed heavily on the sand, gasping for air. She watched Violet tremble as it slowly righted itself. Its claws grabbed her and lifted her up, pressing her against its body. She moaned, kissing it and wrapping her arms around it tightly.

“Oh, Violet,” she whispered. “My beautiful, magnificent Guardian.”

It turned its purple eye on her and she shivered with delight. The way it looked at her…she loved it. She didn’t spare a thought to what anyone might think. She knew right then and there that she was going to spend the rest of her life with this creature.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr at linkxmonsters


End file.
